This invention relates to making ice cream cakes in a home environment. Using the ice cream cake form and kit of the present invention, anyone can make a fresh, delicious ice cream cake with just a handful of inexpensive ingredients. Although primarily aimed at home use, the ice cream cake form and kit for making ice cream cake of the present invention can also be successfully used in small candy and ice cream shops for manufacturing fresh ice cream cakes of different shapes to order.
Ice cream cakes are popular with children and adults alike, and are sold as summer refreshments and birthday cakes with fanciful and vanity shapes, and frequently with birthday or event-themed decorations and designs. Currently, ice cream cakes are available from specialty shops and several supermarket store chains, but these pre-made ice cream cakes are often expensive, especially the larger cakes.
In addition to being expensive, these pre-made ice cream cakes do not allow the buyers any control over the contents of the ice cream cake. The buyers can select from several existing types of cakes, and buy an ice cream cake with already formed contents. Thus, the buyers at best only have control over the toppings that go on the ice cream cake.